


Now, behave

by barbex



Series: The Exciting Life of Zevran [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: assassin at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Zevran has a mission. And he is always dangerous.





	Now, behave

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for Fictober2017, prompt: **“Now, behave,” they murmured.**_

* * *

The sound of boots with hard heels wakes him from unconsciousness. His assessment of his situation, before he even opens his eyes tells him that his hands are bound and that fall has come to Antiva. The air coming through an opening is cold on his skin but still smells of cinnamon and saffron. They must be close to the market. 

"Have you lost your touch, dear Zevran?" The voice is colder than the air on his skin, feminine but not nurturing. "I was told to fear you but here you are, helpless and bound in my house." 

Zevran cracks his eyes open. The light hurts, he blinks a few times until the world shifts into focus. The focus is on thigh high red boots walking towards him. A long dark coat billows out behind her, as she is known to wear most of the time. His research had also shown that she likes to wear a knife in each of her boots and a half sword on her back.

He lets his eyes travel up those boots and the shapely legs over a well formed body and smiles suggestively when he reaches the eyes of the woman he came to kill. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, dear Lady Viviana." 

"The pleasure is all mine. Especially like this, bound and unarmed."

"My dear lady, binding my hands is to your disadvantage." He licks his lips once and watches how her eyes widen involuntarily. Yes, she is interested. As best as he can with his hands bound behind his back, he drapes himself over the bench to show off his body. Behind his back, he rotates his hands to loosen the bindings. He notices Vivana's eyes looking to his shoulders and he opens his legs wide to direct her attention down there and not to the twitching of his muscles as he loosens the bindings further.

"My, Zevran, I was hoping the rumours were true. A body like yours is a gift. Was it useful when you seduced the hero of Ferelden?" 

_Oh, she shouldn't have said that._

Zevran clamps down on his emotions and puts on his most brilliant smile. "I could show you how," he says. His hand slips out of the ropes. He covers this new freedom with a thrust of his hips. It lures her to him like a fly to honey.

"You are such a delight," she says and steps between his legs. 

He leans forward, still keeping his free hand hidden behind his back. His lips pursed as if he wants to kiss her, he stretches his neck, his eyes fixed on her lips. 

"Now, behave, Zevran," she murmurs, her fingers tracing the tattoo on the side of his face. "You — "

The knife through her throat interrupts whatever she wants to say. 

"Of course, Lady Viviana." The knife from her own boot cuts cleanly through the major blood vessels and her windpipe. Her death is soundless but slow. He holds her hands down and sits on her legs, watching her eyes that stare at him in accusation.

"I am aware how frustrating this is, Lady Viviana, but I assure you that your death will not be the last. I intend to destroy the crows, one by one." Her twitching gets sluggish and her eyes start to roll back. "Do you know who I am, Lady Viviana?" Her eyes focus on him again and he smiles. "I'm the Black Shadow, and I always behave." 


End file.
